Pressing on my Heart
by TheInfamousToad
Summary: A little story I'm writing on my off time about the relationship between the some regular guy and a pretty famous youtuber by the name of Dodger of PressHearttoContinue. Rated T for suggestive material as well as possible profanity.
1. So it Begins

By: The Infamous Toad

(Aliases of the main character are complete fiction, if any of the account names associated with the main character are aligned with their respective sites; note that they are not owned by me or anyone I am associated with)

It was just an average night. I was sprawled out in my bed, watching Youtube videos and laughing to myself while everyone else in my house slept soundly. I was a 17 year old boy who lived in a little town in Canada with both of my parents, and my sister. I was about average height, 5'11, and a little overweight, despite my rather large build. I never did very well in school, however that is not to say I was a bad student. I was kind and respectful to all of my teachers and peers, and never expected the same in return, mostly because it was almost never the case. Overtime I developed a rather coy nature as to not provoke extreme emotions out of anyone, despite this though; I was still able to make a few friends at school, all of them being decent people themselves. I also met a few people I considered acquaintances due to me still spending time with them, but more often than not, disliking the decisions they made. This was even truer with the girls I knew, so much so that the mere thought of most of them depressed me, which I'm sure was at least part of the reason for my current virginity. In fact, the closest contact I had ever had up until that point was a single hug from a girl back in elementary school. I had very limited interests; animation, Youtube, video games, and creative writing, thus I had no real large goals or aspirations for my life, that is, until something happened…

One day, while browsing Youtube, I found a video with a thumbnail of some random girl with mostly auburn hair with exception to two symmetrical sections of white, which seemed to look like two fox tails on either side of her head, with the title of the video stating some weird miss-match of game titles. My first thoughts were a little sceptical, and rather judgemental, knowing that most of the "gamer girls" I knew had about as much experience with video games as they did quantum physics; that is to say, none. Despite this, I had nothing better to do with my time but watch it; at the very least I could laugh about the girl's inexperience, right? To my surprise though, the girl from the thumbnail who referred to herself only as 'Dodger', really did know what she was talking about, and aside from some random tangents, she may actually had known more than me! Intrigued by this woman, I immediately went to her latest video, entitled "GAMING NEWS:…" and clicked on it. After learning about so many things that I was completely unaware of in the gaming industry, as well as getting a few laughs out of the girl's fun-loving, ambitious and magnetizing nature, I instantly subscribed to both the channel where she posted her "GAMING NEWZ" videos, and her "COFFEH" channel which she mentioned in the show.

After about four months or so, and well over 100 videos, I decided to maybe learn a bit more about this "Dodger" girl. So, I flew over to twitter, quickly made an account and 'followed' her, as well as a few other Youtubers I had an interest in, most of them being from The Game Station. Tweet after tweet came in about her day, whether it be some conversation she had, her talking about dyeing her hair, or even just "butts". I read them, one after another, and even muster up the courage to occasionally reply to her, usually making what I thought was a funny remark. This continued for months and months, I eventually updated my profile to contain things like my Youtube channel, despite me never posting videos, my DeviantART account, where I ended up posting a few pictures I drew at one point or another, my Skype account name, and a little bio about me liking video games, sketching, animation etc. I also created a little alias for myself called The Infamous Toad.

One day while I was sitting at my computer, writing a little story about nothing in particular, I got a little notification on Skype. Not reading what the little pop-up said, I just figured it was one of my friends wanting to chat. So, I opened up Skype and went to notifications, but instead of a message from a friend, I found something I wouldn't have ever expected. In my little notification bar, there was a friend request from a user by the name of "PressHeartToContinue", the same name Dodger uses as her "GAMING NEWZ" channel on Youtube. Slightly confused and a little anxious I asked who this person was. For many moments there was nothing, so I continued on with writing my short story, figuring it was just some sort of bot who would never reply to me, or rather have a one-sided conversation with me about how I should check out some website that just ends up giving me a virus. I waited about an hour or so, and just when I was about to shut down my computer for the night, a message came in.

"- Is this not The Infamous Toad?"

"- No, no. This is him." I replied, trying to sound calm. "But who are you?"

"- You really can't tell by my name? C'mon guy, thought you would've been smarter than that"

I was a little taken back by this. "Well by your name you are Dodger… but…"

"- but..?"

"- I mean you couldn't be… why in the world would you add me?" I replied in great confusion.

"- Why not?"

"- Great explanation, definitely convinces me. -_-"

"- lol okay, tbh I was reading your tweets at me and most of them made me laugh

- so I skimmed through your twitter profile and clicked on your deviant art page."

"- and..?" I asked sheepishly, knowing that there was one, if not more pictures of Dodger on my page.

"- and I thought 'hey, this guy's pretty good!'

- since I didn't see anything stalker-ie about you, I added you"

"- Oh… okay then… that's… wow."

"?"

"- I'm still not convinced though. :/

- You have to admit it's kind of crazy to think that a person that has such a huge fan base would add me."

"- I'll prove it then"

Suddenly I heard the little Skype sound, and a window popped up. A little shocked, I paused for a moment.

"-C'mon accept" The person sent.

I hesitantly accepted the voice call and quickly muted my mic.

"Hello..?" The voice said a little hesitantly.

"- No mic." I typed, blatantly lying.

"- I'm not coming through?" she wrote.

"No, you're fine, I mean I have no mic." I explained.

"Oh okay then…" the voice said, giggling a bit.

"Well… you sound like you…"

"Is that enough proof then?"

"- say 'pickled cabbage is gross'." I typed sneering; knowing the real Dodger loves sauerkraut.

"Uh, no. Sauerkraut is delicious. I would never say that." the voice said in an almost cocky tone.

"- okay. I believe you now."

"Good."

The call ended, and the person I now believed to be Dodger continued to type.

"-Well, I'm going out to get food now, so I'll talk to you later

- byebye "

"-bye…" I typed just before she signed off.

I sat there for hours just thinking, _"out of everyone she could have added, she chose me… incredible… just… incredible…"_.

Be critical with your comments, I know it's not the most well-written thing ever, but it's what I could do in a few hours at 2 in the morning. Still though, if you just want to say it's crap, at least say it's crapily written or, this is a crappy idea, or something.


	2. Restless Nights

By: The Infamous Toad

(Aliases of the main character are complete fiction, if any of the account names associated with the main character are aligned with their respective sites; note that they are not owned by me or anyone I am associated with)

I just sat there, paralyzed, as the thick, humid air around me coated my body in a slick of sweat. As my head began to droop down in sudden exhaust, I noticed the wet tiles below my feet, but more than that, I noticed what I was wearing, or rather, wasn't; I had no pants, no shirt, no underwear no… anything. All that I had covering me was what seemed like a pure white cotton face cloth draped over my lap, barely covering my groin. I took a deep breath and gathered what little strength I had, just to turn my head to look around. A sink, a shower faucet, a bathtub, and tiles covering the entirety of the room, I was definitely in some sort of bathroom, but for how long? Considering my exhaustion I would say days, but I'm no doctor, so I don't know. I looked towards the only opening in the room, a doorway, shrouded in complete darkness, only to see a figure of white, capped off by a flaming crown of red. The figure, short in stature with smaller legs and larger hips, stepped closer and closer as it became more defined, but never quite clear, that is, until it spoke. "I've been waiting for you…" Its voice was like liquid velvet licking my ear, so seductive, yet incredibly cute. It came closer and closer until the small statured women stood right in front of me. Its miniature hand reached out to me, lifting my chin up to meet with her eye to eye. From her little feet to the top of her head, I judged her about 5'0 tall, but once again I'm no doctor. Her soft sensual voice spoke once more, "I've waited far, far too long…" she opened her legs and began to climb on top of my lap, "far, FAR too long…" She wrapped her arms gently around my neck and rested into a seated position on top of me. Still exhausted, my head fell forward into the girl's chest, "no, no, no… not yet…" she giggled, straightening back up on the stool. She continued to snicker as she leaned in, her eyes closed as her lips met mine; soft as silk, so tender and luscious. She reached down and pushed the towel on my lap out of the way…

I woke up in a heat, sweating from head to toe. I instinctively sat up as memories of my dreams began to flow into my mind. "How could I… I mean I just met her, and I didn't really even do that…" I looked down, noticing my tightening boxers as the thoughts of the girl overflowed. I ignored it, rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. "She doesn't have those feelings for me… she doesn't… and even if she did…"

*MEEEP MEEEP MEEEP MEeep mee- SMASH* I picked up my alarm clock, flinging it across the room, crushing it against the wall. I rolled over, falling out of bed right onto the floor with a loud *THUMP*as the back of my head smacked against the hardwood. Sitting up on my floor, I rubbed my scalp looking up dazed. "Guess I'm not going back to sleep now…" I grabbed a towel and continued to the shower, turning it to hot, flipping off my boxers, and stepping in. "Do I have feelings for her? Or was it just sexual" I asked myself as I washed, "all I know is that I need to talk to her again…"

I was thinking about it the whole day, _"may be it wasn't even her… just another short girl… with unnatural red hair… and the same body shape… and the same voice…"_ I stepped off the bus, saying goodbye to the driver as I started walking home. _"No… It was definitely her, no doubt about it. I just need to forget it, I'm contacting her tonight and I can't be thinking of her supple, fair skin… and plump, luscious lips…"_ I shook as I unlocked my front door. I lunged inside, and ran directly to my room, where I immediately turn on the computer. _"C'mon… She's just one girl… one beautiful… perfect… girl…"_ I slapped myself, knocking the visions of Dodger's smiling face out of my mind. I quickly signed into Skype under my usual name, and threw my cursor over 'PressHeartToContinue'… and paused. _"Okay… I'll just wait… If she really wants to talk to me then she'll-"_ but something cut me off.

"- Hello Mr. InfamousToad!" a message from a certain someone,

"- want to talk?" It felt as though my heart skipped a beat.

"- Oh, but you don't have a mic… do you…

- Hmmmm…" I jumped at the question, knowing I truly did want to talk to her.

"- Actually I picked one up on the way home today." _"Yeah, cause that's not creepy at all, me!"_ I thought to myself, facepalming.

"- Great!" I read, followed immediately by a Skype call notification. I instantly clicked accept, and sat up in my chair, waiting for her greeting.


End file.
